


Warmth

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo doesn't like cold nights and blankets that don't work as well as they should, so he ventures out to find something that will keep him warm.





	Warmth

It felt cold.

Too cold for Momo’s liking.

He blinked as he woke from his sleep, rubbing his eyes instinctively. The moonlight filtered through the window outlining the few pieces of furniture he had in his room. It was the starting of the winter months, where the temperature dropped low and nipped at any exposed skin. Even with the blanket thrown over his body Momo still felt the chill from the cold that knocked on the windows. He pulled the blanket closer to his face and pulled his shirt down, covering his once exposed abdomen. 

Momo closed his eyes once more. Re:vale had an early start to the morning, rehearsing for their upcoming Christmas concert, and he needed to be well rested. Another chill and an involuntary shudder shook his body. This blanket was not enough to keep him warm. He rolled over, rolling himself into the blanket. Expecting to come into contact with warmth he was met with nothing. He shifted again searching for the warmth he desired. Nothing.

Opening his eyes again he found that the warmth he was looking for was nowhere to be found beside him. He reached an arm out and felt the space. Cold. 

Momo sighed. He curled himself into a ball and mustered up the strength, and the last of his heat, to leave the bed. The floor was cool on his feet and he didn’t like the feeling. Opening the door to his room he was greeted by darkness, give for the small light that sat around the corner leading into the small living area. When he turned the corner he saw what he had been looking for.

Yuki sat in front of the low table. He had come over earlier in the day hoping to find inspiration for a new song but was running into trouble coming up with a chorus. Momo watched as he tapped his pencil and hum a little before scribbling on the paper. Momo always admired how Yuki could write music. Everything about it was beautiful, from how he hummed to playing the guitar to get the perfect melody.

A harsh stroke of pencil on paper broke Momo from his thoughts. The paper that was once written on now a crumpled heap on the floor beside his bandmate. Yuki let out a sigh and passed a hand through his long hair. Momo could tell he was frustrated. The paper he just discarded added to the pile that already sat beside him, forgotten. 

Momo walked to him, quiet and careful. He knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuki’s stomach. The sudden feeling made Yuki jump as Momo rested his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“Momo…”

“It’s late Darling. You should come to bed.” Momo whispered, a small smile on his face.

Yuki took a breath and his shoulders slumped on the exhale. Momo watched as he rubbed his eyes, tired from staring at score sheets. Momo uncoiled himself and placed his hands on Yuki’s shoulders, working small circles into his muscles. They sat in silence as Momo worked out the knots that had settled in Yuki’s shoulders and the base of his neck. 

Momo worked a little longer, out and down the shoulder blades and back up. He paused on the man’s shoulders before sliding his hands down his arms and resting atop tired hands. Coarse, yet gentle fingers intertwined soft and delicate ones. 

A light squeeze and a kiss to the cheek.

“I know it will come to you soon, but you should rest.” Momo gave a tug.

“I have to finish this first. I’ll come to bed when I’m done,” Yuki tilted his head to rest on Momo’s. “I promise.”

A kiss was placed on the back of his hand. That wasn’t the answer he had wanted. A shiver rattled his spine and he pulled himself closer. Yuki freed one of his hands and reached for a blank sheet of score paper, humming once more. The tune was pleasant, lulling Momo closer to sleep as the seconds went by. His eyes closed, opened, and closed once more. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there falling in and out if light sleep while listening to Yuki hum. 

“Yuki…” Momo mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice. 

Leaning in he placed a lazy kiss on Yuki’s neck. His lips lingered for a moment, his breath tickling the man’s neck, before moving to place another kiss. He left a trail of kisses up Yuki’s neck, placing each one, careful and deliberate, until he couldn’t reach any further. Yuki stalled in his composing, flustered by the sudden action. Momo could feel the heat radiating off of Yuki’s skin and giggled. 

“Please Darling?”

A sigh and a smile.

“Okay, Honey. You win.” Yuki could feel the smile on Momo’s lips on his neck as he received another kiss. 

Momo was slow to get up, keeping his hand interlocked with Yuki’s in case he tried to run back to composing. The walk back to the bedroom seemed to go on forever in his sleepy state, flopping onto the bed the first moment he got. Sleep was heavy on his eyelids as he shuffled up to his pillow, pulling the covers to his face and feeling the little warmth it had to offer. 

Moments went by and he wondered if Yuki had run back to his music. At this point he was too tired to chase him down again and pulled his legs towards his chest in a last ditch effort to warm up again. A weight landed beside him and he felt an arm wrap around his abdomen and pull him closer. Yuki kissed the back of his head, pulling Momo as close to him as possible. 

Momo let out a content hum, allowing his legs to uncurl and intertwine with Yuki’s. He felt the warmth he has been searching for and allowed himself to fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'll just be crying in a corner over these two, but if you want to cry with me come over to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16)


End file.
